1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus which performs image formation on an one side or both sides of a record sheet based on image data of an one-sided document or a double-sided document, and a recording medium storing a computer program.
2. Description of Related Art
In the conventional image forming apparatuses such as a copying machine, a facsimile machine and a composite machine, in a case of a so-called copy processing in which image data of a document is automatically read and image formation based on said image data is performed on an one side or both sides of a record sheet, the following problems arise. For example, when one sheet of an unnecessary blank page is included in a document to be read in which no object such as a character and a figure is recorded, since image data of the sheet of said blank page is read as it is and an image is formed on a record sheet, there is a problem that an unnecessary blank page is included even after the copy processing, and output efficiency decreases.
As to the above-mentioned problem, when an one-sided document which contains an object in an one side and a double-sided document which contains objects in both sides are intermingled, a case where a blank paper is included in a document to be read by an operator's error, or the like is considered as a cause. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-243130 (1998) discloses an image processing device which removes, when reading image data of documents in which said one-sided document and double-sided document are intermingled, image data concerning a blank page from image data of a document, accumulates image data of other pages in memory sequentially, edits the accumulated image data, and performs image formation on both sides of a record sheet.